redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Wiki:Community Portal
Tasks As tasks are finished, please copy the bullet and move it to the "DONE" section To Do * Summaries for: Marlfox and Triss * Character summaries (Give every character a wiki page, even if you think theyre insignificant. They're not!) *Anything listed here *Characters from Rakkety Tam added to the following: The Cellar, The Kitchen, The Infirmary, The Gatehouse, Skipper, Foremole *Anything listed on the short article page. Done *Wiki Started :) *Many book/character/dvd summaries. As always, everything can be improved. * Brian Jacques Bio * Links page *All known 'Books not in a series' summaries completed. Continue to expand them! *DVD/Media descriptions ANNOUNCEMENTS *Normally, we have been listing books as Books . I think it's better Books , and it should be listed that way from now on. While it is not necessary to go back and edit every page to remove 2 equal signs, if youre editing a page like that, fix it. :) --LordTBT 07:05, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) Things to Remember Please see the Manual of Style. * On DVD pages, include ISBN, Region number, box cover *Feel free to add book covers, character pics, etc. to the appropriate pages. Please credit all known illustrators. Featured Wiki If you are a registered user here, you can vote for the Redwall Wiki to become WikiCities' Featured Wiki of the month. This means we get extra publicity by the main site, which we need. It looks like Star Wars is going to win by far for January, followed by the Radio Control Wiki in February(unless we pull through somehow). So whether or not we're the Featured Wiki for February or March is dependent on our votes. If you are a registered user and have not yet voted for the please go do so. Vote Now Discussion Goals By Christmas, I'd like to hit over 300 articles (200+ characters), sound like an idea? --LordTBT 01:28, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) *How many articles do we have now? --Matthias **278, according to the main page. Just check it every day to see how many articles we have. --LordTBT 03:34, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Vandalism About 20 minutes ago the main page was vandalized, I restored it and it's now protected from editing. Only I can edit it. Unfortunately I wish things couldn't be this way, I wish it could be open for editing for all, but now we know there are people out there who wish to destroy our hard work. I blocked the IP too. If anyone's curious, the nice gentleman's IP was 69.149.210.167, which I traced back to Little Rock, AK --LordTBT 23:40, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) *No one from any redwall forums i'm a member at. ~bark~ Logo Q: For a logo, is it ok if we use something copyrighted from redwall or should we be copyright-paranoid like wikipedia? *I think being copyright-paranoid is the best bet, but I don't necessarily think taking a Redwall image and sticking "Redwall Wiki" over it should be that big a deal. As long as we credit where it's coming from, there should be no problem. - LordTBT *I've made some sort of logo using the tapestry image from redwall.org. But I can't find a font that looks both serious and not ugly. Are those two things mutually exclusive? :p Here is the logo I made: Here. You know, I think it's kinda ugly :p --Dandin1 00:26, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Ok, at 12:55AM 10/12/05 CST I uploaded this as a temp logo, just so we don't have the wikicities thing there. A logo with color would be nice if someone wants to design one, Thanks --LordTBT *I made a logo in color. Not sure if that's what you want, but you can use it. The original art work is by Chris Baker. It's large and pixelated, but it'll be fine if you shrink it. --Lonna Bowstripe *Please don't make it seem like this is my site, this the community's site. I think because we're already using that image for the Martin the Warrior bio, we should use another one. --LordTBT 20:14, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) *I've made a possible logo for the Wiki using an image of the Abbey from the UK version of the book, with art by Pete Lyon. The font, I think, looks a bit sloppy but I could fix it. You can see it here. --Cornflower 21:42, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) *The font doesn't look.. serious enough for a wiki. --Dandin1 21:47, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Maybe this is better. The reason it had originally looked sloppy was because I had outlined the letters with white so they'd be easier to see. --Cornflower 22:43, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) Deleting/Renaming Q: How do we delete or rename articles? * Only LordTBT can delete. If you want something deleted, tell him. **Surely anyone can move the article, though? -- 02:54, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) ***Yeah I actually learned this recently. My apologies for not posting sooner. The "move" button you see at the top of the page is for renaming. ;) --LordTBT 05:05, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Other Q: Should we use the present or past tense for articles?--Ember Nickel 23:05, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) *A: I don't think it really matters. --LordTBT 06:55, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) *A: Literature is always in the present tense! ^.^ --Nyctalo **A: This isn't literature though, it's a reference guide. --LordTBT 05:37, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) ***A: When writing about literature, though, the literature is always in present tense. Oliver Twist is a young orphan, not was a young orphan. But yes, when writing about the real events of the past, certainly use past tense. --Nyctalo Q:I think you should add another section to the main page stating stuff like the BJ bio, about Redwall and so on, instead of the Info paragraph thing. It'd look better. —Lonna Bowstripe *A:Lonna please click the About link on the main page. Or click Brian Jacques on the main page ;) --LordTBT 02:08, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Q:In the brian Jacques section sould you add a link the the biography at redwall.org?--[http://redwall.wikicities.com/wiki/User:Barkstripe barkstripe *A:This site is independently run by the ROC and Redwall fans. Thus just linking to Redwall.org is out of the question. It is not hard to write a bio of BJ. --LordTBT 05:07, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) **k. Just wondering. ~barkstripe Q. After you finish a character bio, how do you put it into the specific categories? I tried the internal link thing, but it didn't work. *A: Just look at other character bios to see how the codes and tags works. It's generally something like Category:Rats etc. --LordTBT 07:37, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Q. Should we use the link brackets every time a character is mentioned in an article? *A: No. Only the first time a character/place/etc. is linked. I fixed what the other person did earlier. --LordTBT 23:40, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Copyright * There is nothing on Project:Copyrights. You should probably provide more information about the GFDL on that page, perhaps linking to Wikicities copyright page, otherwise people may have differing ideas over what their work can and cannot be used for. -- 02:58, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC)